Le bruit des arbres
by Alienigena
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune hobbit un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien... et un vieux magicien qui, heureusement pour lui, passait non loin, par hasard. Car au coeur des forêts de la Terre du Milieu, les arbres bougent, et parlent, et peuvent parfois tendre des pièges aux naïfs voyageurs égarés... (Récit à chute)


_Cette fanfiction a servi pour un défi d'écriture sur un autre site. Il s'agit de ma toute première fic pour le fandom du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Le sujet s'est imposé à moi un soir et je n'ai pas réussi à écrire autre chose. Ce récit comporte un certain nombre de mots rares et poétiques dont j'ai indiqué la signification en bas de page. Il s'agit d'un texte à chute._

_Le défi "vocabulaire" me plaisant toujours (je serais d'ailleurs pour l'instaurer en règle récurrente pour TOUS les défis), je suis allée chercher un certain nombre de mots rares et que j'estimais poétiques. Je ne les ai pas signalés pour ne pas alourdir le texte par une typographie différente, mais j'en ai indiqué la signification en bas de page._

_Petite précision : la note de bas de page n°6 EXPLICITE LA CHUTE ! :-D_

* * *

**Le bruit des arbres**

_A quoi tient une destinée…_**[1]**

Les arbres ont toujours murmuré entre eux des phrases incompréhensibles pour les mortels. Pour les grandes comme pour les petites gens, il ne s'agit que du vent qui s'amuse à souffler dans les souches creuses ou dans les roseaux épars des marais voisins. Seuls les elfes et les sages parviennent, parfois, à déchiffrer le sens du bruissement des feuilles ou du craquement des branches.

.

Il n'était encore qu'un très jeune hobbit – dans sa _vingtescence _**[2]**, cet âge légèrement irresponsable qui déborde jusqu'aux premières années de la trentaine – lorsqu'il s'était aventuré sous le couvert des arbres où, avait-il entendu dire, les immortels s'attardaient parfois et chantaient sous les étoiles. Il s'était cependant très vite rendu compte qu'à peine entré dans l'épaisseur du sous-bois, on ne voyait plus ni étoile ni soleil, car lorsqu'on levait les yeux, ces derniers ne distinguaient rien qu'une voûte mélanique de feuilles et d'aiguilles entrelacées qui obstruait la vue. L'orée de la forêt n'était certainement pas loin, à quelques pas derrière lui, et il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, rebrousser chemin, mais très rapidement, arbustes et buissons avaient semblé se refermer derrière le nouveau venu, comme par magie, l'empêchant de revenir en arrière et le poussant vers une sente bordée de saules torts et de longues osmondes qui paraissaient s'incliner sur son passage.

Une heure lui avait suffi pour se perdre complètement. Une heure et quart pour éprouver un début de panique en voyant que taillis et broussailles se refermaient de tous côtés. Il le savait bien, il aurait dû écouter sa vieille grand-mère, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que les hobbits ne sont pas taillés pour l'aventure, et que s'il écoutait les anciennes légendes et traversait l'eau pour aller du côté de la vieille forêt, il ne pourrait « en sortir que des tas d'embêtements ». Moitié défi, moitié curiosité, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Mal lui en avait pris.

La peur commençait à l'étreindre, car des choses (potentiellement dangereuses) bougeaient tantôt dans les fourrés, tantôt dans les feuilles au-dessus de lui. L'air, chargé de sons et d'odeurs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, lui semblait avoir une densité particulière, étouffante, maléfique. Pour se donner du courage, il entama un vieux chant hobbit qui résonna comme un défi dans la touffeur de la forêt :

_O voyageurs des sombres bois,_

_Ne flanchez pas ! Si noirs qu'ils soient_

_Tous doivent un jour prendre fin… _**[3]**

.

Le chant réveilla au cœur des arbres le souvenir lointain de claires voix elfiques qui, lorsque le monde était encore jeune, avait entonné sous leurs voûtes les mélancoliques cantilènes dédiées à Elbereth, la dame des étoiles. Un frémissement parcourut les feuilles, une brève et vaine tentative de révolte. Mais les bois demeuraient à la merci de celui qui les avaient hantés des siècles durant, et leur mission était de mener tout intrus au cœur de la forêt. Lentement, comme à regret, un orme étendit une racine derrière le nouveau venu.

Il était pourtant bien jeune pour mourir.

Le magicien se hâtait en bougonnant, son long bâton de bois étroitement serré dans la main droite. Il était très rare, pour ne pas dire inédit, que des hobbits s'aventurent dans cette partie sombre de la vieille forêt, mais celui-ci, s'il en croyait le murmure des feuilles qui avait couru d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au sentier où il passait par hasard ce jour-là, était déjà bien avancé sous la canopée et progressait irrésistiblement sur la sommière menant à l'endroit où nul mortel ne devait pénétrer, sous peine d'être souillé par le Mal qui y avait élu domicile, quelque efforts qu'eussent fait les sages pour l'en déloger.

Il est malheureusement des lieux corrompus pour l'éternité, que toute la magie du monde ne purifiera jamais totalement.

Il écarta avec une certaine rudesse un roncier récalcitrant, écrasant de ses bottes brunes des aiguilles aux fragrances abiétines, défoliant d'un revers de son long manteau une fleur d'églantine oubliée dans les buissons, faisant rouler sous ses pieds un torrent de graviers qui retombèrent en une pluie crépitante dans une flaque d'eau piquetée de givre. Derrière ce rideau d'arbres, la végétation changeait, devenait plus touffue, plus dense, plus noire aussi – dans tous les sens du terme. Le mal qui avait régné sans partage sur ces lieux pendant des siècles avait fini par souiller jusqu'au sol, sur lequel ne poussaient plus qu'herbes aux senteurs vénéneuses et champignons mortels. Les saules, les ormes, les frênes avaient fini par succomber eux aussi, et leur cœur était devenu retors et pourri comme ceux des mortels séduits par le pouvoir.

Subrepticement, à pas feutrés, la nuit était venue et avait étendu au-dessus des branches son long voile noir. Au loin, un loup hurla à la lune. Le vieil homme pressa le pas. L'animal n'était cependant pas à craindre pour le visiteur égaré : ce dernier n'avait à redouter que les détours d'un chemin qui, possédant son propre vouloir, lentement mais sûrement, poussait les nouveaux venus vers l'endroit où la malignité résiduelle du lieu désirait l'attirer.

.

Le hobbit, tremblant, avait cessé de chanter et fermé les yeux. L'endroit était trop épouvantable, et s'il ignorait comment il y était arrivé, il ignorait surtout comment en repartir. Il lui semblait qu'un œil le transperçait de part en part, dissimulé derrière chaque buisson, un œil qui brasillait dans l'obscurité et le suivait pas à pas jusque sur les marches de pierres sur lesquelles il venait de trébucher. Il songea dans un sanglot mal réprimé qu'il allait mourir ici, avant même d'atteindre sa majorité (son anniversaire tombait la semaine suivante), tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop curieux.

Quelque chose rôdait autour de lui – une chose innommable, impalpable, invisible, mais bel et bien réelle. Une chose qui, il le sentait, rêvait de s'enrouler autour de son esprit, d'en prendre possession, une chose qui réclamait son allégeance, qui brûlait de le soumettre…

Une main, bien trop grande et bien trop forte, se posa sur son épaule. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge serrée.

– Du calme, mon garçon, du calme.

La voix, bourrue et légèrement éraillée, le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait non pas la créature terrifiante qu'il s'attendait à tout instant à voir surgir des buissons, mais un vieil homme au regard perçant, vêtu d'un long manteau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et appuyé sur un long bâton aussi noueux que les doigts qui tenaient fermement l'épaule du hobbit. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le magicien qu'il avait déjà aperçu, de loin, en grande discussion avec Tom, le veilleur de la route de l'est. Il avait oublié son nom, mais on s'accordait à dire dans le village que l'homme n'était pas dangereux, simplement un peu fêlé.

Il connaîtrait certainement le chemin qui lui permettrait de retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds au lieu de ce sol fétide et gluant qui semblait vouloir le clouer sur place.

.

Le vieil Istar scruta un instant, de derrière ses sourcils broussailleux, le jeune semi-homme qui s'était aventuré un peu trop loin, et perçut dans les yeux bruns une terreur sans nom et le désir éperdu de quitter ces lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Il était probablement venu guetter le passage des elfes qui s'en allaient aux Havres Gris, sans avoir que les belles gens avaient depuis longtemps déserté le cœur de cette forêt, jadis si belle et si resplendissante, où le mal avait grandi et prospéré. On ne rencontrait plus ici, depuis bien longtemps, que des créatures de l'ombre, tapies dans les interstices de la pierre, qui attendaient leur heure.

– Suis-moi, bougonna le magicien en se redressant.

Il écarta de son bâton les mûriers et les orties qui s'acharnaient à le pousser dans la mauvaise direction. Les herbes cédèrent de mauvaise grâce. Un vieil aulne aux racines entortillées comme un magma de serpents, qui s'obstinait à leur barrer le chemin, fut traité avec la même fermeté.

– Les arbres sont… vivants ? chuchota le hobbit, faisant naître autour de lui un nouveau bruissement de feuilles outragé.

– C'est une question bien stupide à poser lorsque tu es entouré de ces mêmes arbres que tu t'étonnes de voir bouger, fit remarquer le vieil homme d'un ton égal.

Mais qu'apprenait-on à ces jeunes gens ? Ne leur expliquait-on pas que _tout_ sur cette terre, du roi le plus puissant à l'enfant le plus humble, de l'aigle qui survole le monde au plus petit insecte, de la moindre feuille au plus humble gravier, des gouttes de la cascade aux vagues de l'océan, que tout, jusqu'aux mots, que _tout_ dans l'univers vit et meurt – et parle, lorsque l'on sait entendre ? **[4]**

.

Il vit apparaître la lisière de la forêt avec un soulagement que son sauveur, bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage, dut percevoir aisément. Il lui semblait qu'autour de lui, les arbres et les buissons ravalaient leur déception de n'avoir pu le piéger comme ils l'entendaient car il était clair, à présent, que les végétaux de la vieille forêt s'étaient entendus pour lui tendre une embuscade.

Un spasme tordit l'estomac du jeune hobbit au souvenir de la vieille forteresse qu'il avait aperçue en entrant dans la clairière (qui n'avait de clair que le nom), dont la tour se découpait sur le ciel nubileux, noir sur gris. Des ruines que l'on eût pu qualifier de pittoresques, dans d'autres circonstances – mais l'air alentour était chargé de brumes qui pesaient sur l'esprit, ralentissaient ses gestes, semblaient avaler la lumière et l'espoir. Mais le sol, mouvant sous ses pieds, lui avait donné l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter les lieux. Le hobbit avait alors senti sa nuque se courber malgré lui, son dos se charger d'un invisible fardeau. Il avait éprouvé un terrible sentiment de vide et d'angoisse, en même temps qu'il s'était senti comme investi d'une incompréhensible mission, qu'il serait pourtant malvenu de refuser.

_Cherche-Le._

L'injonction avait été brève, mais elle résonnait continûment dans son esprit, jusqu'à devenir une antienne obsédante.

Que devait-il chercher ? Il l'ignorait. Mais la puissance maléfique qui avait vécu en ces lieux où, d'après le magicien, l'avaient guidé les arbres et jusqu'aux touffes d'herbes folles qui poussaient le long du sentier, cette puissance avait marqué de son sceau l'esprit du visiteur impromptu. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler au vieil homme, mais quelque chose au plus profond de son être lui avait intimé de se taire.

Quelque chose qui, il le sentait, n'était pas totalement lui-même. Et qui pourtant, avait probablement toujours été là. Comme si la forêt, et par-dessus tout cette forteresse sinistre qui était soudainement apparue, menaçante, entre les arbres, avaient eu le pouvoir de faire remonter à la surface un double de lui-même qu'il aurait été, il le sentait bien, préférable de laisser dormir.

.

Radagast écarta les derniers branchages qui séparaient le monde des hommes de celui des autres créatures, et poussa légèrement le hobbit devant lui. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre lorsque ses larges pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la terre meuble et grasse des premiers prés où paissaient quelques moutons peu curieux.

– Merci !

– Je pense que tu as compris la leçon, dit sévèrement le magicien : ne jamais t'aventurer par ici !

Le jeune semi-homme secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il était évident qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds à Mirkwood s'il pouvait l'éviter, et que cette petite escapade impromptue lui avait peut-être même ôté toute envie de quitter à nouveau son paisible village au bord du Grand Fleuve. De ce côté-là, Radagast pouvait être tranquille.

Il lui restait cependant quelque chose à vérifier. Dol Guldur était un endroit redoutable, où Sauron avait vécu pendant si longtemps qu'il y avait laissé une grande partie de sa puissance et de sa malignité. Yavanna **[5]** seule savait ce qui s'était passé au cœur de cette forêt, et l'empreinte que le seigneur sombre avait laissée dans les souches pourries, les enchevêtrements des halliers et les ornières des chemins qui menaient à la forteresse. Il était possible que le mal qui régnait là et ne dormait jamais fût contagieux. Le vieil homme s'agenouilla devant le hobbit dans l'espoir de percevoir sur son visage les signes avant-coureurs de cette éventuelle corruption. Il ne distingua qu'un grand trouble, bien compréhensible, au fond des yeux bruns. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour déceler le mal chez les humains, comme pouvaient l'être Saroumane, le chef de leur ordre, ou, mieux, Mithrandir, que Radagast préférait car il étendait son empathie aux arbres et aux bêtes. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'envoyer un des aigles de sa connaissance auprès de Gandalf afin de lui demander de venir examiner le hobbit lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se ravisa avec un haussement d'épaules. Il se faisait des nœuds au cerveau pour rien.

Pour une fois, il n'entendit pas, lui qui connaissait le langage secret des arbres, le murmure d'avertissement qui s'éleva dans son dos, au-dessus des feuillages.

– Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Sméagol. **[6]**

* * *

**[1] "A quoi tient une destinée" est une phrase extraite de la BD **_**Les Sept vies de l'épervier**_** de Cothias et Juillard, qui a été pendant longtemps une de mes références.**

**[2] La "vingtescence" est l'âge de minorité des hobbits, de fait jusqu'à 33 ans...**

**[3] Ce début de poème est la nouvelle traduction de celui que chante Frodo lorsqu'il s'aventure dans la Vieille Forêt du Pays de Bouc au début du premier livre du **_**Seigneur des Anneaux**_**.**

**[4] Inspiré très librement de Victor Hugo (**_**Les contemplations**_**, "Ce que dit la bouche d'ombre")**

**"Tout, comme toi, gémit ou chante comme moi **

**Tout parle. Et maintenant, homme, sais-tu pourquoi**

**Tout parle ? Écoute bien. C'est que vents, ondes, flammes**

**Arbres, roseaux, rochers, tout vit ! Tout est plein d'âmes."**

**[5] Yavanna est une des Valar les plus puissantes ; elle a créé les plantes et s'occupe, de façon générale, des "choses qui poussent".**

**[6] Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'agit véritablement d'une chute (compréhensible uniquement par les lecteurs / lectrices qui maîtrisent le fandom)... Au départ, je voulais raconter comment un très jeune Sam Gamegie se perdait dans la Vieille Forêt car il voulait voir des elfes et était retrouvé et sauvé par Gandalf ; lorsque l'idée de remplacer Sam par Gollum s'est emparée de moi, je n'ai plus été capable de la chasser de mon esprit... Je voulais montrer qu'il avait été, autrefois, un hobbit comme les quatre héros du roman, avec les mêmes références (la chanson, le désir de voir les elfes, l'idée que les magiciens sont un peu timbrés), et que c'est en partie le Mal résidant à Dol Guldur, l'ancienne forteresse de Sauron, qui l'a poussé à assassiner Déagol peu de temps après pour récupérer l'Anneau (mission donnée par la forêt elle-même, imprégnée de l'esprit de Sauron)... Le titre de cette fic est une référence directe à une citation du film, prononcée par Gollum-Sméagol ("And we forgot the taste of bread, the sound of trees, the softness of the wind... we even forgot our own name." - "Et nous avons oublié le goût du pain, le bruit des arbres, la douceur du vent... nous avons même oublié jusqu'à notre nom.").**

**... Et voici le vocabulaire que j'ai recherché (je connaissais "canopée", "fragrance", "brasiller" et "antienne" et j'avais envie de les mettre ; j'ai appris les autres et j'en suis ravie)**

**\- Mélanique : d'un aspect noir**

**\- Osmonde : variété de fougère**

**\- Cantilène : chant mélancolique et monotone**

**\- Canopée : « étage » supérieur de la forêt, frondaisons**

**\- Sommière : chemin forestier ou clairière**

**\- Fragrance : senteur, odeur**

**\- Abiétin : qui se rapporte au sapin**

**\- Défolier : effeuiller**

**\- Brasiller : scintiller, rougeoyer**

**\- Nubileux : empli de nuages**

**\- Antienne : refrain, chose que l'on répète**

**\- Hallier : buissons touffus**


End file.
